For Science
by idiot-inator
Summary: In interactive physical science class, Dan is stuck being partners with Phil. Neither boy minds, but will either say anything?


Hello, everyone! I'm taking an interactive physical science course. Everyone got assigned partners by the time I got there, so I had to wait it out and someone else was even later than me. So, now we're lab partners. The teacher's mapped out certain things we'll be doing in class, and I'm a little nervous. I needed another science credit, so it was either this, horticulture or organic chemistry. This sounded best. Okay, so I don't own anyone unless I say so… have fun!

Dan hates school. The day starts with attempting to get to his locker and then class one without running into bullies. People constantly make fun of him for having an emo fringe and wearing unpopular band shirts. He is currently wearing one of the English rock band Muse. They tease him for how he pronounces certain words and for his lame puns. He is taller than most of his classmates, and because he isn't generally mean to people, they use that against him as well. He sometimes accidentally offends people, but he doesn't know how to fight. Class one is trigonometry, which is definitely not the best thing to try and think about first thing in the morning. The teacher has a habit of calling on those not paying attention, which is him nearly every day.

Class two is down the same hallway, kinesthetic arts. The whole class is crafting, which is fine when it is just painting an abstract picture or coloring out a portrait in oil pastels. However, more of the class entitles modern art reproductions from heated clay or glass baubles. He never seems to do things the way other people work it out. Class three is across the school, history. The teacher is incredibly boring and pays zero attention to the students, making it easy for bullies to pull pranks and occasionally send kids like Dan crashing to the floor on his back. The only thing Dan likes about it is adding to graffiti already on the desk. Class four is a lunch and study period. He normally grabs something in a pouch from the vending machine and carries it to the bathroom for the entire class time. Class five is dramatic arts. Oftentimes, he is called to read out lines from a play he knows nothing about.

Class six is the longest class of the day. It is his favorite, but it is also the one making him the most anxious. The teacher is really a nice person and there is no bullying allowed. Interactive physical sciences. He had a choice to take this or chemistry and he is sure he's made the right decision. Everyone is divided into partners, picked out the first day. His partner is hotshot Phil Lester. Nothing seems to faze the slightly shorter boy, and he always seems to love this class. The teacher encourages the students to be passionate with one another, especially with their partners. They are graded more on cooperation than productivity.

During the first month, they had barely known each other and were told to hold hands while looking into one another's eyes. One set of hands had been sitting in a plastic bowl of water, while the other set has been dancing around the sides of both boys' hairstyles. This had created legitimate sparks and friction. In a later experiment, they had been instructed to tackle one another in order to induce physical spontaneity. Each time Dan had landed on Phil, his face would flush and he would jump up immediately. Each time Phil had landed on Dan, he would stick around a while to jot down some notes before standing up. They have even spooned to conserve energy and Dan would be lying if he said he didn't like Phil being the bigger spoon. He actually prefers it.

Now, it has kicked up an ante. Dan is scared. Phil hates school. The day starts when he wakes up to an empty house. His dad left years ago and his mom is constantly busy. His older brother no longer lives at home and is the only person Phil can confide in. He unlocks his motorbike and drives to school. Once there, he hops off the bike and has to make it to his locker without the ecology club complaining to him, the peppy cheerleaders ganging up on him to watch their practice, or the bad crowd of the school who blow cigarette smoke in his face. He is wearing a black Pokémon shirt and jeans. He stuffs his helmet into his locker and grabs a notebook for class one.

He has history with a boring teacher. He doesn't pay the least bit of attention and instead sketches graffiti on the desk. He notices someone else adds onto his, so he adds on as well. He doesn't talk to anyone, though. Class two is dramatic arts, across the school. Because he has a deep baritone voice, the teacher loves to select him for most musicals and bad boy stereotypes. He goes along with it to please everyone, but he would rather be watching a live play than singing as Phantom of the Opera – unless of course, he actually has a good soprano voice to match his. Class three is down the hall, trigonometry. The average junior class.

He is so close to throwing his calculator at some of the students from time to time. He doesn't mind if someone actually has a question and needs some explaining, but everyone is repetitive and causes the teacher to go over the same point fifteen times, which really pisses him off. Class four is a lunch and study period. On average, Phil grabs a coffee and maybe a candy from the vending machine before heading to the library. He avoids all the preps and peppy students since they aggravate him. They are so hypocritical and condescending, sometimes simultaneously. The bad crowd wants him to join their group and stop blowing them off.

Class five is advanced language arts. He is the top student in this class and can actually be quite articulate. Despite being top of the class, no one ever takes him seriously when he goes to the podium, because of his reputation. People simply agree with him because of who he is – which he has proven with a faux assignment on why we should chop off our thumbs to save the seals. Class six is the longest of the day. It is both his most and least favorite. Interactive physical science has him being very close to another person, invading their personal space for a grade. He is a physical person already, but from his experience, either the person will not like it or stop being his friend, or the person will want more out of the relationship than Phil is willing to supply.

His lab partner is less than a foot taller than him but he doesn't seem too interested in the subject. This may have just seemed like an easier class than chemistry. At the beginning of the year, they had held hands and maintained eye contact to create electric friction. They had tackled one another and spooned. Phil has liked the spooning best. It is better than hugging, because your body heat is being transferred. Plus, it is really comfortable for Phil to hold Dan in his arms. However, sometimes this causes Phil to have a few biological urges. This is when Phil quickly switches places to be the smaller spoon. Now, things are really about to get heated.

 **Ooh! I wonder what they'll need to do! I don't even know yet. I'm taking this – for the educational portion – off from my class.** **And my teacher is leaving us on the (figurative) suspension bridge. Please review; I love to read them! m**


End file.
